


Lovers [SeKai]

by ChickenLover_88



Series: My Exo One-Shots/Short Stories/Dreams [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BoyxBoy, EXO - Freeform, Edging, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Intimacy, Kai - Freeform, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, Sehun - Freeform, Smut, Submissive, Teasing, TopKai, TopSehun, Yaoi, bottomsehun, deniedorgasm, dominatekai, kaiissuchatease, sekai - Freeform, submissivesehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenLover_88/pseuds/ChickenLover_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eh, some SeKai smut, a little fluffiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers [SeKai]

**Author's Note:**

> A very random oneshot.  
> (Please excuse any spelling errors/typos.)

 

 

The thundering sound of someone knocking on the front door startled Sehun awake from his afternoon nap. Grumbling softly he brought his hands to his face, rubbing away any sleep dust that gathered at the corners of his eyes while letting out a sleepy yawn. He was about to roll over and slip back into dreamland when the obnoxious knocking started again.

He cracked his eyes open with a scowl painting his beautiful face and pushed himself up on his elbows. Glancing at the clock, he angrily tossed his warm blankets aside and sat up on the edge of the couch, staring at his bare feet. He was having a hard time waking up. Whoever this fucker may be, he better have a damn good reason for disturbing his nap. Planting his feet firmly to the cold wooden floorboards of his lounge, he stood up and slowly made his way to the door.

The person on the other side of the door could hear the soft, yet sturdy padding of bare feet hitting the floor with each step. He could barely contain his excitement of knowing that his lover was home.

"Baaaaaabe! Hurry up and open the door!" He yelled. He was horny and his patience was running on thin ice.

Sehun's ears perked at the sound of Kai's voice, his pink lips stretching into a knowing smile as he eagerly opened the door.

"Walk a little faster next time, will ya?." Said Kai with a sensuous growl.

All traces of sleep vanished as goosebumps began to crawl across Sehun's flesh; tingles dancing along his spine. Kai swiftly picked him up & kicked the door closed, carrying Sehun bridal style up the stairs. Using his foot, he nudged the bedroom door open & tossed Sehun onto the bed, ripping off every article of his clothing as soon as his back hit the mattress, leaving on his skin tight briefs.

"Did I ever tell you how stunning your body looks beneath me, babe?" Kai droned as he peppered his lover's torso with wet butterfly kisses.

Sehun was rendered speechless, chest heaving up & down with each erratic breath. It hasn't even been 5 minutes & yet Kai has already managed to make him a moaning mess.

Kai kissed his way down to Sehun's waist, hooking his index fingers onto the waistband of his briefs. He slowly dragged them down, while trailing sloppy, wet kisses across the span of Sehun's pelvis. The younger grabbed a fist full of his hair & pushed his head towards his crotch; wanting to feel his plump lips elsewhere.

"You won't be needing these." Kai singsonged after tossing the briefs over his shoulders.

Sehun let out a content sigh at the feeling of his throbbing cock being released. Saliva pooled the corners of Kai's mouth at the sight of precum pooling at the angry red & swollen mushroom tip. Sehun wriggled uncomfortably beneath the burning gaze of his lover, a pretty pink hue painting his round cheeks.

"Hnngg, baby ..." He moaned breathlessly, " t-touch me... Please- ah!" His breathless plea was cut short when Kai's skillfully naughty hands kneaded his tight balls, plump lips wrapping around the leaking tip; pearly whites nipping gently on the head of his cock. "Oh God, yes! More... I-i need... Hrrnnngg... " He let out a series of pants & gasps, reaching blindly for his lover's head to guide his warm cavern further down the meaty organ.

Kai let out a breathy chuckle as he trailed tiny, wet kisses from the base of the cock, to the tip; digging his tongue into the leaking slit. That earned him a weak buck of the hips & a light smack across the back of his head. "Stop fucking teasing! Suck me already! " Sehun growled impatiently, meeting his lover's mischievous gaze with a frustrated glare. His face flushed a deeper shade of pink at the lewd smirk he received in return, & before he could smack him again, a sudden wave of pleasure coursed through his veins; making his eyes roll back & his mouth open in a silent scream.

Kai's pretty plump lips were wrapped tightly around his throbbing length, the intoxicating heat sending delicious waves of euphoria throughout his entire body. His toes curled into the sheets as the elder began to suck the hot cock hungrily, the sensuous sound of slurping driving him closer to the edge.

He was close to cumming when Kai suddenly stopped, drawing back completely with a slick popping sound. Sehun's eyes shot open, sending a murderous glare to the gorgeous, tanned male who sat back on his knees with a playful grin flitted across his puffy, red lips. "What's wrong baby? " he asked 'innocently' batting his long, pretty lashes. "What's wrong? What's wrong?! Why did you fucking stop?! " Sehun yelled, veins popping out on the side of his strong neck; voice thick with sexual frustration & lust. Kai stared at him with a blank face. "You didn't want me to stop? " He dumbly asked, the corners of his lips slightly lifting in a haughty smirk. "Fuck you, I'll get off by myself. " the younger huffed, letting out a bestial groan as he gripped his arching shaft tightly; thumbing the thick precum over the swollen tip. Completely ignoring the darkening, lustful gaze his lover threw at him, he began to drag his hand up & down the throbbing length; twisting his wrist slightly in different angles. His breath hitched when he dug his thumb nail into the leaking slit, back arching off the bed, toes curling.

This was truly a wonderful sight for his horny lover who was palming his growing erection through his tight jeans. He leaned forward to watch the beautiful pink hole clench & unclench, the wrinkled skin stretching & unstretching slightly. His mouth watered as his cock twitched, fingers itching to trail the rim teasingly. The melodious sounds of Sehun's pleasurable cries snapped him from his trance as thick, pearly white ropes of cum sprayed all over his abdomen; hitting Kai's face as well. Something snapped within the tanned man & without warning, he swiftly leaned forward & grabbed the younger's hips; digging his blunt nails into the thick flesh.

He shifted his body so that he could lie on his back, pulling the younger up on his chest. He lifted Sehun's hips into the air & scooted down until his mouth was aligned with his asshole. Sehun looked down with a horrifying look marring his face. "Baby? What are you- *gasp*!" The young man threw his head back with a loud moan at the feeling of his Kai's tongue exploring his insides. The pretty pink hole fluttered, clenching & unclenching around the wet intruder as it probed the velvety walls. He found the distinct taste oddly delicious, groaning as he hungrily nibbled the rim. Sehun's mind went numb as he limply fell backwards, his sweaty back pressed to Kai's hard chest & abdomen; surrendering completely. His chest heaved wildly & he fisted the sheets, as the elder began to thrust his tongue in & out of his tight asshole. The temperature rose as whimpers, moans, & breathless pleas filled the once silent room along with the obscene dirty sounds of his lover's tongue lapping up the bitter, salty deliciousness that oozed from his cock & onto his reddening hole.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Kai! Mmmm...please." He begged, causing Kai to withdraw; loving the sight of blown pupils, swollen red lips, wild hair & beautiful purple marks decorating the pale flesh. Sehun was simply stunning. He smiled while sitting up, gently laying him down while crawling between his legs. Sehun wrapped his legs around Kai's waist, ankles locking at the small of his back. He impatiently began to grind his rock hard shaft against the clothed one. Kai held down his hips & tisked. "Uh, uh, uuhhh... Be patient baby." He breathed, chuckling darkly. He latched his lips onto Sehun's neck & sucked on the bruising flesh while tonguing the pulsating vein from his ear down to his clavicle; sending a series of shuddering chills dancing down the younger's spine.

However, Sehun wasn't having any of that. He shoved Kai's hands away from his hips & flipped them over until he was straddling the surprised elder. Face completely flushed & warm, he leaned down to capture his lover's alluring lips in a heated make out; wildly grinding his rock hard shaft against the clothed erection. They both released whorish moans from the delicious friction; knot coiling in the pits of their stomachs.

Not wanting to cum just yet, Kai flipped them back over & pinned Sehun down while tugging his tight jeans & briefs off. He slammed his hips into the younger's, letting a faint groan slip through his parted lips as he began to grind their rock hard shafts together.

Sehun threw his head back & let out a loud moan."A-ah! So good!" He whimpered out as he wrapped his legs around the tanned male's waist, digging his heels into the small of his back; wanting more. He cupped the back of Kai's head & pulled his face down, lips joining in a sensuous kiss. Pulling back, he placed his lips near the elder's ear & nibbled on the lobe. "I need you inside of me right now," He panted. "I can't wait any longer." Voice heavily laced with need.

Kai grunted & wasting no time, he brought 3 fingers to the younger's lips. Sehun immediately wrapped his puffy pink lips around the slender digits & sucked greedily with lust sheened eyes. The tanned male blinked languidly as he watched his fingers disappear between those pretty pink lips; cock getting impossibly harder every passing second. He retracted his throbbing fingers, a thin string of saliva still connecting them to those sinful lips; & without warning, he shoved his middle finger knuckle deep inside the quivering hole, earning a pain filled cry from beneath him.

He leaned down & kissed the younger passionately as he forcefully wedged his index finger knuckle deep inside. He paused, impatiently waiting until the painful cries turned tiny whimpers before he began to move his fingers around in a scissoring motion. The younger hissed at the uncomfortable feeling of his hole being forced open; tensing up at each movement.

"Baby, I need you to relax. It will get better soon, I promise." Kai whispered lovingly in his ear. "Take deep breaths & relax." He cooed, cupping Sehun's cheek & thumbing away stray tears with his free hand. Nodding, the younger did what he was told & took deep breaths. His body gradually relaxing with each gentle caress & mind melting into goo from the sweet nothings his lover breathed in his ear. A few moments later, the tanned male proceeded to scissor his fingers & gently added his ring finger. He prodded at the velvety walls, searching for the younger's sweet spot.

"A-ah! Th-there! Right there! Again!" Sehun screeched in ecstasy when those sinful fingers struck a nerve from deep within. His back arched off the bed in an awkward & slightly painful angle as intense waves of pleasure washed over his body. His toes curled as he mentally blessed & cursed those damned fingers that kept scrapping his sweet spot mercilessly. Kai smirked triumphantly at the way Sehun's body writhed & wriggled beneath him. He gathered the pulsating length in his free hand & snapped his wrist painfully slow. Watching as the younger slowly came undone with each slight tug.

Feeling the tight coil in his lower abdomen, the younger began to thrust his hips upward; silently urging his lover to speed up his hand movements. However, instead of heading to his silent request, the elder slowed down his movements even more; wanting to hear the younger beg for his release. "Baby... Please... " Sehun cried out wantonly. The corners of Kai's lips lifted into a mischievous smirk. "Hm baby?" He asked sweetly. "Please... I need-" "What do you need, baby? " He asked in a sickening sweet voice, halting his movements all together. Sehun sat up abruptly, face tomato red & jaw clenched in immense sexual in frustration as he glared at the elder. "I was about to come! Why'd you fucking stop?! Fuck!" He screeched. Kai chuckled darkly at the younger completely unphased by the angry outburst & restraining himself from pouncing the younger who reminds him of a feisty little kitten.

Sehun's eyes brimmed with tears as his head swam, body overwhelmed with the slur of emotions & the sexual frustration building in the pit of his stomach. "Why are you doing this to me? " he whispered brokenly, voice cracking. He buried his face in his hands, the sudden movement causing his purpling, painful erection to smack against his hard abdomen. Kai sat stock still, shocked at the sudden change of demeanor.

Features softening at the pitiful sight of his baby's pain & discomfort he leaned forward & removed the younger's hands from his face. He cupped the rounded cheeks & pecked Sehun's lips gently, the sudden sign of affection causing more tears to well in the younger's eyes. He swiped them away with his thumbs & pecked his lips again, & again, & again until giggles spilled from the younger's pink lips. Smiling lovingly, he gently pushed him back onto the mattress & crawled in between his legs. He reached down & grabbed Sehun's erection, giving it a few languid tugs while he stroked his own throbbing length.

"I'm sorry, baby. Are you ready?" He whispered, gazing lovingly into younger's sparkling eyes as he nodded. Sehun leaned up to peck his lover's lips in forgiveness. Aligning his cock with the younger's tight hole, he nudged the tip slightly in while watching his face for any signs of discomfort. When he saw nothing but an assuring smile flitting across his pink lips, he rocked his hips forward, pushing his length fully inside. He leaned down & captured the younger's lips in a languid kiss, lacing their fingers together above his head.

Kai began to rock his hips forward in slow, deep thrusts. Muffling the tiny groans & whines the younger released. A few moments later, he began to pick up the pace; breaths coming out in short pants as he struggled to not bust a nut so quickly.

He buried his face in the crook of Sehun's neck, biting down on the flesh as the younger wrapped his legs tightly around his waist, locking his ankles at the small of his back. His delicate fingers clutched at the dark, silky hairs at the back of Sehun's head tugging them slightly, causing the younger to arch his neck & grant him more access.

Feeling the knot tighten in his belly, Kai snapped his hips harder; his hard shaft drilling into the younger with each powerful thrust. Sehun cried out in ecstasy, vision blurring as Kai's thick, mushroom tip jabbed his prostate dead on. His walls fluttered & clenched, trapping his lover's thick cock in a vice-like grip. A bestial groan sounded from deep within Kai's chest, as his climax neared it's peak. He reached down & grabbed the younger's leaking cock, tugging it hard & mercilessly; digging his thumb nail into the slit. His thrusts became quick & shallow as he pounded his throbbing cock inside of the deliciously tight heat of Sehun's asshole.

"I'm cumming babe, FUCK! " Sehun cried. His body convulsing from his earth shattering orgasm, thick cum spurting out; dirtying their abdomens. Kai followed soon afterwards, hips stuttering as he gave one last powerful thrust; knocking his thick cock into the younger's prostate. Hot, thick seed filling the younger to the brim. Kai collapsed onto the Sehun's chest breathing heavily, lungs struggling to completely fill with air.

After a few moments passed he rose up to cup Sehun's face, capturing his lips in a sloppy, wet kiss. He then pulled his flaccid cock out of the younger's tired hole, & tugged the blankets over their heads; wrapping his arms around the younger's petite waist.

"I love you, baby." He murmured inhaling the younger's musky scent. Smiling, Sehun turned around to face Kai; laying his right arm across his waist. Reaching for one of the elder's hands, he laced their fingers together over their heads & pecked his lips while letting out a content sigh. He buried his face into the crook of Kai's neck, his lips lightly brushing over a purpling mark. "I love you too." He whispered, blissful smile gracing his puffy lips.

Basking in each other's warmth, the two lover's eyes fluttered closed. Bodies succumbing to a peaceful sleep, minds drifting into a beautiful dreamland...

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Moe-Kun (on AFF & Wattpad. ChickenLover_88 is also me)  
> If there are any similarities to any other stories, I sincerely apologize. It was a coincidence & wasn't done on purpose.
> 
> Comment/Share/Give Kudos if you like it! Thanks ♥♥


End file.
